


Saturation

by realkuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, i dont even know if i really ship kagehina?????, this trope is so overused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realkuroo/pseuds/realkuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soulmate au</p>
<p>"He wonders what it’ll be like when he meets the person he’s meant to be with.  He’s still young, only fifteen, but what if his soulmate came into his life sometime soon?  All Shouyou can imagine is a faceless kid with a volleyball for a head.  In his head, there’s magical-girl-type music playing and cherry blossoms fall from the sky as they embrace."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturation

**Author's Note:**

> it's an unoriginal soulmate au. that line in the middle there is a time jump. enjoy <3

     Shouyou has heard about “color” before.

     Apparently, it’s something that happens when you meet someone or something.  Shouyou has never been good at paying attention.  But right now it’s the final Friday before he starts high school, and he’s sitting on the floor of his little sister’s bedroom, having been dragged in there by her friends, to hear his mother tell the story he’s heard a thousand times before.

     His mother has once again been coaxed into Natsu’s bright, small room (his parents tell him it’s “purple”), forced to sit on the floor, and pelted with cries of “tell us!” and “Hinata-okaasan!” and “I wanna hear the story!” and of course, Natsu and another girl have pounced on Shouyou, dragging him with them to the circle of expectant little girls sitting on the floor.  They all stare at Hinata’s mom with expectant faces, little dark splotches on their cheeks.  The woman begins her story.

     “I don’t know why you guys always want to hear this, to be honest…” she starts off.  “Color isn’t something that can really be explained to someone who hasn’t yet seen it.  The only way to describe red is as  _ red _ , and I think that gets boring after a while.”  She starts the story this way every time she tells it.  

     “But anyways.  It all happened pretty quickly.  I was twenty four years old, a real sapling of a girl, and I worked in a flower shop.  It was a pretty difficult job back then, since I couldn’t see anything but shades of black and white, and I’d have to rely on my own mother, Natsu and Hinata’s grandmother, to pick out the colors for me.   I’d arrange the flowers based on shape, making sure that they looked nice.  But one day, it was Valentine’s Day, a man came running into the shop.  He was panting pretty heavily, and it looked like he had run a long way in his business suit.  And as soon as he looked up at me, something changed.  It was gradual… the blacks and grays slowly faded into beautiful deep reds and pale pinks, and I could see it in his face, that it was happening to him too.”

     The girls gasped, and even Hinata was finding himself pulled into the story.

     “He just stood there, gaping at me.  He dropped his briefcase;  my mouth was hanging open like an idiot, and I was turning around so fast trying to look at everything at once that I nearly fell over.”  She giggles along with her audience at that.

     As his mother speaks, her voice lulls Hinata into a daydream.  He wonders what it’ll be like when he meets the person he’s meant to be with.  He’s still young, only fifteen, but what if his soulmate came into his life sometime soon?  All Shouyou can imagine is a faceless kid with a volleyball for a head.  In his head, there’s magical-girl-type music playing and cherry blossoms fall from the sky as they embrace.  He laughs out loud but stops short, face burning as Natsu, her friends, and his mom all stare at him.  Their expressions range from a knowing smile in the case of his mom to a look that might just cause his head to explode coming from Natsu.  She quite simply points towards the doorway, and tells him to “get out.”

 

 

* * *

 

     He’s so excited. So excited.  Hinata Shouyou practically shoots himself over the other side of his bike, he’s so excited to start high school.  His mom makes fun of him, but he can’t think of anything better:  he’ll have a chance to play  _ real  _ volleyball in a  _ real  _ gym and maybe even in  _ real  _ tournaments.  As his feet push against the pedals and his calves strain against the mountainous road to Karasuno High School, he can’t help but wonder who he’ll meet there, what he’ll see, who he’ll become.  The idea that there will be actual  _ school  _ involved doesn’t even really hit him at all.

     He skids to a halt in front of the school, wedges the front tire of his bike between two low-splitting branches of a tree, and fumbles with the thick cord of his bike lock.  The doors to the main building are heavy, but he throws them open wide and runs through the main hall, darting around senpais from various clubs: a pretty girl holding a tuba, a literal giant advertising boy’s basketball, and what seems like millions of other kids.  The high schoolers are bigger than he thought they’d be.  When he finally finds the volleyball club representatives, he’s a little out of breath.  Hinata snatches a club application from a tall, dark-haired guy with broad shoulders and a ridiculously square jawline.  As soon as the pencil’s tip leaves the paper at the last word,, he dashes back out of the school building, heading straight for the gym.  He races back out the main doors, around a corner where he almost smacks into a vending machine, across an outdoor lunch area, and up two steps to the gym.

     Shouyou stands under the metal overhang leading from the school to the sports buildings.  He stares, a little mesmerized, at the stark steel doors.  His future lies behind those doors.  When they open, he’ll see the rest of his life.  It’s deep thinking for early on a Monday morning, so Hinata shakes off his misgivings, yanks on the door handles, and leaps into the gym.  His eyes are closed, he smells the sweat, can imagine the shiny parquet floor and the sound of volleyball sneakers squeaking against wood wax.  He makes the mistake of opening his eyes.

      In front of him is a boy he feels like he’s seen before.  The guy isn’t facing Shouyou; he’s in the air, arm thrown back and palm open, ready to serve.  He’s lanky, with a strangely small head, and raven-colored hair.  His form is perfect; he looks like a professional.  The boy turns his head when Hinata opens the gym doors; he lands on his feet without hitting the ball, which hits him on the head as it falls.  The guy looks at Hinata from underneath his bangs, and everything changes.

     Hinata can practically  _ see  _ the sparkles spiral around him, can imagine himself being lifted into the air and spun around by an invisible force as everything he can see changes.  He looks down at himself, and can see the clothes he was wearing change from dark gray to something strange, something  _ else.  _ The walls turned vibrant, and the floor changes; the “color” (Hinata guesses that’s what a “color” is) looked like the smell of air salonpas.  He looks back up, looked at the dark-haired boy, who had walked up to him, who is impossibly close, who has a hand in his hair.

     “It’s…”  The boy’s voice is dark, the same color as the sweatshirt Hinata is wearing.  He’s staring intently at the top of Hinata’s head; his concentration face looks awfully constipated.

     “It’s carrots!”  he exclaimed, a look of joy coming over his features; he looked so goofy Hinata couldn’t stand it.  Hinata reached up, grabbed the stranger’s jacket lapels, and pulled him down for a chaste kiss on the lips.  Shouyou’s head spun a little; he was slightly ashamed of kissing a stranger but hey, his eyes told him it was meant to be, so who cares?  When he let go of the jacket in his fists, the taller boy spoke directly to him for the first time, a wide (and slightly scary-looking) grin on his face.

      “I’m Kageyama.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at least a year ago, found it in google drive, and cleaned it up.
> 
> i'm @ifntshowtime on tumblr and @heechul on peach, and if you send me a prompt (or even a ship and a trope) i'll love you forever
> 
> shoutout to snira (snake kira) for proofing even though i pretty much ignored her


End file.
